1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting electronic packages, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) Central Processing Units (CPU), with circuit substrate, such as printed circuit boards (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the science and technology, for the demanding of convenience use, we always use a socket to electrically connecting a Central Processing Units (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as printed circuit board (PCB). The conventional socket for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB approximately being divided to three types according to the contacting style of the contacts: LGA (Land Grid Array) type, BGA (Ball Grid Array) type and PGA (Pin Grid Array) type. The contacts are usually assembled in the insulative, but with the smaller development of the socket, the contacts are also became smaller and smaller. So, it is harder to assemble the contacts and the contacts are easy to distortion, which impact the contacting quality of the socket. In addition, the BGA type contacts are usually connected to the PCB via the solder balls, the solder balls are solded to the contacts, thus increased the cost of the socket. The same time, this type contacts must be solded to the solder balls to connect to the PCB, it can not meet the different using demanding, for example, to use as a LGA type contact.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.